Machine-to-Machine (M2M) means communication between electronic apparatuses. In a broad sense, M2M means wired or wireless communication between electronic apparatuses or communication between an apparatus and a machine controlled by a person. However, recently, M2M generally means wireless communication between electronic apparatuses performed without human intervention.
In the early 1990's, the concept of M2M communication was only recognized as the concept of remote control or telematics and a market therefor was restricted. In the past few years, M2M communication has been rapidly grown to a market globally attracting considerable attention. In particular, M2M communication applies leverage to fields such as fleet management in point of sale (POS) and security application markets, remote monitoring of machines and equipment, and smart meters for measuring operation times of construction equipment and automatically measuring heat or electricity consumption. In the future, M2M communication will be variously used in association with existing mobile communication and wireless high-speed Internet or low-power communication solutions such as WiFi and ZigBee and will be expanded to a Business-to-Consumer (B2C) market as well as a Business-to-Business (B2B) market.
In the M2M communication age, all machines including a subscriber identity module (SIM) card may perform remote management and control through data transmission and reception. For example, M2M communication technology is widely applicable to many apparatuses and equipment such as cars, trucks, trains, containers, vending machines or gas tanks.
Conventionally, mobile stations (MSs) were generally managed in individual units and communication between a base station and an MS was performed in one-to-one correspondence. If it is assumed that numerous M2M devices communicate with the BS in one-to-one correspondence, network overload is caused due to signaling between the M2M devices and the BS. As described above, if M2M communication rapidly comes into widespread use, overhead may occur due to communication between M2M devices or between M2M devices and a BS.
In addition, in a wireless communication system supporting communication between M2M devices, a method of efficiently providing parameters when parameters (or control parameters) related to M2M devices or M2M devices of an M2M group are changed has yet to be proposed.